


Pick Me Up

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable dorks, Bad Pick Up Lines, Established Relationship, M/M, domesticness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer tells Michael bad pick up lines





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Written for the Michifer Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

“Hey, Michael?” 

Michael looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. “Yes, love?” 

Lucifer looked down at Michael with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Can we make your legs like Nutella and spread ‘em?” 

Michael sighed and watched Lucifer dance away with a laugh, a small smile on his face. 

“Mi?” 

“Yes, my little songbird?” 

“How many planets are there in our solar system?” 

Michael looked up at Lucifer with a suspicious squint. One that intensified when he saw Lucifer’s mischievous grin. “Why are you asking me a basic astronomy question?” 

“Please answer the question,” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael sighed. “We’re going with the notion that Pluto is a planet still, so nine.” 

“It’s going to be eight after I destroy Uranus,” Lucifer, squealing and running as Michael got up to chase after his boyfriend for that  _ horrific _ pick up line (that yes, made him smile). 

“Miiiiiiichael.” 

“What is it, Lucifer?” Michael groaned, looking up at Lucifer with a haggard glare. 

“Are you a firefly?” Lucifer asked, a warm, somewhat mischievous smile on his face.

Michael blinked, unsure of where Lucifer was going with that. 

“‘Cause your ass lights up my world,” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael couldn’t help but give a tired chuckle and a warm smile. His boyfriend knew how to light up his world. “Just like your smile lights up mine,” he said quietly. 

Lucifer turned bright red and Michael considered that a personal victory. 

“Angel of mine?” 

Michael sighed and looked up at Lucifer. “Yes?” he asked softly. 

“Do you like to draw?” Lucifer asked. 

“You know I-” Michael was cut off by Lucifer. 

“‘Cause I put the D in raw,” Lucifer finished. 

Michael groaned. “Yes, yes you do,” he agreed. “And so do I, so run, little songbird.” 

Lucifer took off with a laugh. 

“Mikey?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you a raw steak?” 

Michael looked up in confusion. “Ummm, I hope not? Why?” he asked. 

Lucifer’s grin was dark and gloating. “Because I’d eat you bloody.” 

“Oh God- LUCIFER!” Michael wailed as Lucifer cackled maniacally. 

“Michael. Michael. Miiiichael.” 

“ _ What, Lucifer? _ ” 

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap?” Lucifer asked, patting his lap. “And we can talk about whatever pops up?” 

Michael sighed and got up. “On the thing that pops up or next to it?” he asked dryly. 

“That’s up to you,” Lucifer said. “If you want to sit on my cock, that’s up to you.” 

Michael chuckled softly. 

“Hey, Lucifer,” Michael grinned. 

“Yes, angel?” Lucifer hummed, looking up at his boyfriend. He pushed his glasses up his nose. 

Michael smirked. “Fuck me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs  _ do  _ exist.” 

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open and Michael leaned in and kissed it. “You’re not the only one who can tell bad pick up lines,” he murmured. 

“That was so bad, it was good,” Lucifer smiled. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, little songbird.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
